


Glamor Shots

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Multi, Nude Photos, Photography, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Nancy wants Jonathan's help making a present for Steve.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Glamor Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): Nudes
> 
> This story takes place post-[Mr. Sandman](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764).

Jonathan had a spoon of tomato soup halfway to his mouth when Nancy said, “I need your help with a project.”

Setting his spoon down, Jonathan asked, “What kind of project?

“A photography project,” she said with that smile that meant she was trying to charm him into doing something he wouldn’t want to do.

Jonathan gave Nancy a look that meant to say, “More information right now, please!” In the ten years Jonathan had been with Nancy, she had never once asked him for help with a “photography” project.

Her cheeks were pink when she relented and told him, “I want to take some pictures for Steve to have while we’re, like, out of town and stuff.”

Jonathan had no clue what sort of pictures Nancy wanted to take. “Sweetheart, we have three full photo albums in the living--”

“No, not like those,” Nancy insisted, cutting him off. Leaning closer, she said, “Naked pictures.”

“Oh!” Jonathan dropped his spoon in his soup, just barely avoiding splashing some onto his shirt. Nancy smiled at his lack of coordination, so Jonathan rolled his eyes at her. Then he nodded and said, “I suppose I could do that.”

“I figured you’ve got the darkroom here at home, so no one else would have to see them,” Nancy said, wrapping her fingers around Jonathan’s arm and smiling at him. Jonathan recognized that smile.

“Sure,” he said, leaning closer to Nancy and kissing her cheek, near her ear. “When do you want to…?”

“During Saturday’s basketball game,” she said, a shy grin on her lips. “I want to do my hair and makeup and everything.”

Smiling at his wife and the thought she had already put into this, Jonathan kissed her again. “Saturday. You got it.”

~*~

As soon as Steve left to coach his pee wee basketball team through their game, Jonathan began turning their bedroom into a photo studio. He closed the blackout curtains and brought in two of his fill lights. Screwing hooks into the ceiling over the bed, he hung a black drop cloth that would provide good contrast and would simplify the background of the photos. He was just rearranging the pillows in front of it when Nancy came in from the bathroom.

As promised, her hair and makeup were done, and she was wearing the silk robe Steve had given her for Christmas. Jonathan presumed she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, and he didn’t know why that thought made him feel so warm. He saw Nancy naked practically every day. But taking pictures of her? That was different.

Looking at the changes he’d made, Nancy said, “Wow. This is very professional.”

Shrugging, Jonathan pointed out, “I’m a professional photographer. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Nancy chuckled and was still smiling when she kissed him. “I suppose I did.”

Jonathan kissed her back a few times, increasingly aroused by the thought of Nancy taking off her robe and posing for him. After one last kiss, he asked her, “How do you want to get started?”

“Can we take a few practice ones?” she asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, of course,” he told her, picking up his camera and throwing the strap over his head. “Whatever you want. I’m sure they’ll look better if you’re comfortable.”

Nancy smiled and rolled her eyes, and Jonathan just managed to get a shot before she looked away. Making a noise of protest, she said, “Hey! I wasn’t ready yet!”

Figuring a little humor couldn’t hurt, Jonathan asked, “You want me to tell you to say ‘cheese’ before each one?”

Nancy laughed, and he got a picture of that, too. Then she turned away from him a bit and asked, “Should I maybe…?” as she let the robe slip from one shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Jonathan said, trying to make sure he had just the right settings before taking the picture. “That was good. Maybe another one there?” He snapped the shutter again. And then a third time when she arched her eyebrow.

A twinkle in her eye, Nancy said, “You know what would really make me comfortable?”

“What?” he asked, sitting next to her on the bed and kissing her bare shoulder. 

Nancy reached for him, the other shoulder of her robe falling down, leaving her topless as she undid the buttons of Jonathan’s shirt. “I’d be much more comfortable if I wasn’t the only one naked.”

Figuring there was no harm in it, Jonathan shrugged. “Sure.” He took the camera strap off, setting the camera aside while he helped Nancy get his shirt all the way off. Standing again and putting the camera back on, Jonathan asked, “Better?”

“Much,” Nancy said, a playful smirk on her lips. Her breasts bare, Nancy tilted her chin up slightly, asking him, “How’s this?”

Bringing his camera back up to his face, Jonathan told her, “Beautiful.” He snapped a picture, then got an idea. “What about…? Okay, pretend you haven’t seen either me or Steve in a couple weeks, and you’re getting desperate?”

Nancy parted her lips and furrowed her brow a touch, her eyes wide and pleading. 

“Fuck,” Jonathan said, almost forgetting to take the picture he was so distracted by her. “Yeah, yep. That’s good.”

Nancy laughed, shaking her arms out of the robe and reaching for Jonathan. She got him by the waistband of his jeans, pulling him a step closer before undoing his belt. “Do you mind if I get a little more comfortable?”

Clearing his throat, Jonathan shook his head. “Um, no. Nope. Go ahead.”

She laughed again, which made Jonathan smile too. Soon enough, Jonathan was standing in his boxers in their bedroom, camera strap still around his neck. Nancy stood up too, undoing the tie of her robe. 

Just as it opened, Jonathan said, “Wait!” He crouched down a bit to get more at waist level and turned his camera so he could fit the whole length of her in the frame. Her robe was held up only by her arms, parted and showing a wide strip of her naked body from head to toe. “There. Can you tilt your head to the side a bit?”

“Like this?” Nancy asked.

Jonathan had half a thought that her neck would look better with a few hickeys on it, before saying, “Yeah,” and taking the picture. “You’re so hot,” he muttered, just about ready to set the camera aside and ask if he could fuck her silly before they took any more. 

But no. This was a present for Steve. Jonathan could hold out for his sake.

“Should I get on the bed?” Nancy asked, dropping her robe to the floor.

“You really, really should,” he told her, wiping a little sweat from his forehead with his arm. 

Giggling as she laid down, she said, “This is more fun than I thought it would be.”

Glancing down at the way his hard on was obviously tenting his boxers, Jonathan said, “This is more tortuous than I thought it would be.”

“We’ll get there,” Nancy promised, laying across the bed and stretching her arms over her head. “Let’s make sure we have some good shots first.”

“Whatever you want, honey,” Jonathan told his wife, and he meant it.

~*~

Jonathan picked a night when Steve fell asleep early (days he had to supervise morning detention were usually a good bet) to steal away to his photo lab over the garage. He fixed the negatives first, then looked through them, choosing the best shots to develop. The one with Nancy’s robe slipping off her shoulder was a good one to start with. Then the shot where she was topless, holding the robe at her waist and looking away demurely.

He didn’t remember his darkroom feeling this warm before. Jonathan ignored his discomfort and developed a photo of Nancy completely nude, artfully draped across the bed. Yeah, Steve was going to love these, for sure. 

Jonathan thought that since he’d taken the pictures, he’d be less affected by them, but by the time he got to the one of Nancy resting on her elbows, showing off the perfect length of her spine and her butt, her legs pressed together with pointed toes? Yeah, by that time Jonathan was fully hard in his pants. 

Uncomfortable, Jonathan undid his belt buckle, giving himself a little more room. He really needed it when he got to the one where Nancy was sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees spread with a dark, sultry look for the camera. How the hell was he lucky enough to have a wife this hot? Jesus Christ!

Fuck, then there was the one where Nancy had gotten him out of his boxers and had looked up at the camera with her dark red lips wrapped around his cock. It was the tiniest bit out of focus, but Jonathan printed it anyway, figuring Steve would forgive him for getting a little distracted. 

Not long after, Nancy had taken the camera and started taking pictures of him too. Jonathan didn’t like most of those, though he could admit that a few were okay. The one she’d taken where she’d straddled his hips and sunk down onto his cock, making Jonathan arch his back with pleasure was particularly good. He printed that one. 

And… Nancy had taken one of him after he’d fallen asleep. He was loose limbed on the bed, one knee bent sort of akimbo. Jonathan had never seen himself like this before. He smiled at the thought of Nancy wanting to capture the sight, like she thought he looked good. He knew Steve liked looking at him too, so Jonathan printed that photo to go with the others. 

As the photos dried, Jonathan heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He made sure everything photosensitive was closed up tight before turning on the little white-light desk lamp and heading for the door.

A light knock was followed by Nancy’s voice, “Hey. It’s me.”

Jonathan opened the door, greeting her with a smile and a kiss. “Hi. I’m done. Just letting them dry.”

“Can I see?” She grinned. 

Jonathan couldn’t have said no to her if he tried. He opened the door further and let her in. “We got some really good ones.”

“Yeah?” she asked, walking past the line where Jonathan had clipped them up to dry. She gave a low whistle. “Oh, my god!”

“You like them?” Jonathan asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“Mm-hm,” she said with a nod, then a self-conscious giggle. “Oh, no! That one is so embarrassing!” She pointed to the one where she’d spread her legs.

Murmuring in her ear, Jonathan told her, “I think that’s the hottest one.”

“Yeah?” Nancy asked, turning his Jonathan’s arms and kissing him. “I think I like the way you look at me.”

Smiling against her lips, Jonathan reached over and pulled down the picture she’d taken while they’d been having sex. “I think I like the way you look at me too.”

Nancy turned, taking the photo from him and tilting it toward the light. “Oh, wow. Look at _you_.”

“Think Steve will like it?” He pressed his face against her neck, kissing her there.

Giving a breathless chuckle, Nancy holding onto Jonathan with her free hand. “He’s gonna love it,” she said, putting the photo to the side and grabbing Jonathan’s face, kissing his mouth a half dozen times before speaking again. “I can’t wait to give them to him.”

“They’ll be ready in the morning,” Jonathan told Nancy, getting his fingers up under the hem of her shirt. “Let’s go to bed.”

Nancy grinned. “How far do you think we’ll get before Steve wakes up?” She took Jonathan’s hand and led him from the darkroom. 

“He was tired tonight. Probably pretty far.” As they left the darkroom, Jonathan switched off the desk lamp and closed the door. He couldn’t imagine Steve wandering into his dark room for any reason, especially not between then and when Jonathan planned to come back to collect the pictures. He told Nancy, “Think we can convince Steve to let me take some pictures of him, too?”

“No question,” Nancy replied. “He’s shameless.”

“True,” Jonathan agreed, squeezing Nancy’s hand and shivering at the thought of how that photo session might go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
